Problem: If
\[\frac{\sin x}{\cos y} + \frac{\sin y}{\cos x} = 1 \quad \text{and} \quad \frac{\cos x}{\sin y} + \frac{\cos y}{\sin x} = 6,\]then find $\frac{\tan x}{\tan y} + \frac{\tan y}{\tan x}.$
Solution: From the first equation,
\[\frac{\sin x \cos x + \sin y \cos y}{\cos x \cos y} = 1.\]From the second equation,
\[\frac{\cos x \sin x + \cos y \sin y}{\sin x \sin y} = 6.\]Dividing these equations, we get
\[\tan x \tan y = \frac{1}{6}.\]Multiplying the two given equations, we get
\[\frac{\sin x \cos x}{\sin y \cos y} + 1 + 1 + \frac{\sin y \cos y}{\sin x \cos x} = 6,\]so
\[\frac{\sin x \cos x}{\sin y \cos y} + \frac{\sin y \cos y}{\sin x \cos x} = 4.\]Note that
\begin{align*}
\sin x \cos x &= \frac{\sin x \cos x}{\sin^2 x + \cos^2 x} \\
&= \frac{\frac{\sin x}{\cos x}}{\frac{\sin^2 x}{\cos^2 x} + 1} \\
&= \frac{\tan x}{\tan^2 x + 1}.
\end{align*}Similarly, $\sin y \cos y = \frac{\tan y}{\tan^2 y + 1},$ so
\[\frac{\tan x (\tan^2 y + 1)}{\tan y (\tan^2 x + 1)} + \frac{\tan y (\tan^2 x + 1)}{\tan x (\tan^2 y + 1)} = 4.\]Then
\[\frac{\tan x \tan^2 y + \tan x}{\tan y \tan^2 x + \tan y} + \frac{\tan y \tan^2 x + \tan y}{\tan x \tan^2 y + \tan x} = 4.\]Since $\tan x \tan y = \frac{1}{6},$
\[\frac{\frac{1}{6} \tan y + \tan x}{\frac{1}{6} \tan x + \tan y} + \frac{\frac{1}{6} \tan x + \tan y}{\frac{1}{6} \tan y + \tan x} = 4.\]Thus,
\[\frac{\tan y + 6 \tan x}{\tan x + 6 \tan y} + \frac{\tan x + 6 \tan y}{\tan y + 6 \tan x} = 4.\]Then
\[(\tan y + 6 \tan x)^2 + (\tan x + 6 \tan y)^2 = 4 (\tan x + 6 \tan y)(\tan y + 6 \tan x),\]or
\begin{align*}
&\tan^2 y + 12 \tan x \tan y + 36 \tan^2 x + \tan^2 x + 12 \tan x \tan y + 36 \tan^2 y \\
&= 4 \tan x \tan y + 24 \tan^2 x + 24 \tan^2 y + 144 \tan x \tan y.
\end{align*}This reduces to
\[13 \tan^2 x + 13 \tan^2 y = 124 \tan x \tan y = \frac{124}{6},\]so $\tan^2 x + \tan^2 y = \frac{62}{39}.$

Finally,
\[\frac{\tan x}{\tan y} + \frac{\tan y}{\tan x} = \frac{\tan^2 x + \tan^2 y}{\tan x \tan y} = \frac{\frac{62}{39}}{\frac{1}{6}} = \boxed{\frac{124}{13}}.\]